I'm on Original Characterdesu!
by Hazey Rine
Summary: This is my first Shugo Chara! Story. Yeah no kidding – my first! So be easy and yeah. Anyways, this is about my OC, Nero who... It's not what you think, I swear. Most definitely gonna be worth your time, maybe.


**Title: I'm an Original Character-desu!**

**Summary: This is my first Shugo Chara! Story. Yeah no kidding – my first! So be easy and yeah. Anyways, this is about my OC, Nero who... It's not what you think, I swear.**

**TEHEE! APRIL FOOLS~ :P And I am perfectly aware that this isn't really my first story~**

* * *

><p>~Original Character-desu!~<p>

**1. I'm the Super Cool Transfer Student.**

"Class," star class students quieted down since Nikaidou was never serious, unless it called for the matter at hand. "We have a new transfer student. Please come in."

"A new transfer student?" Hinamori Amu, our darling heroine, turned to her best friend with curious eyes, though she was actually trying to hide that knowledge deprived look in her eyes.

"Must be the same one Hotori-kun was talking about." Mashiro Rima, our darling supporting character who appeared during the second season, answered with her sweet voice.

Amu nodded her head, turned back to face the front, just as the door opened and three possible scenes played out.

Take One: Dark and Mysterious!

Like our heroine, the new student oh-so hated the bright red uniforms and thought a little tampering wouldn't hurt.

"The name's Aizawa Nero. I have nothing else to say."

At this, the entire class would probably gasp and quickly start adoring our new student's tricked-out uniform that probably involved a choker of some sort and crosses (oh yes, lots and lots of crosses) that came in sets of black and blue or black and violet.

"I heard she transferred because her teachers couldn't handle her anymore!" a student piped up.

"Mhmm. I heard she had been begged to leave her previous school!" another answered.

Amu turned from her seat and sent Rima another glance. The blonde nodded her head.

It was like meeting fifth grader Hinamori Amu all over again. "Cool and spicy!"

Well, we've seen this before; on to the next one.

Take Two: Sweet... As in Ultra, Super-fied Sweet

Like a certain traditional child who had a lesson, somewhere in sixth grade moon class, our transfer student was a kind and caring person who turned radically serial killer-like in lapsing seconds.

"Good morning everyone! My name's Aizawa Nero. Please don't be strangers. Nero is fine with me. Oh, I also made cookies~!" She started pelting students with heart shaped biscuits. In doing so, she had somehow also kept her non-customized, poker straight pressed, with every single button on her uniform in perfect condition.

Some students – Rima and Amu belonged here – stared at the cookies in wonder. Did they dare?

"..." Everyone looked up front. Nero had her eyes hidden well – practically under blonde caramel bangs. Her voice lowered to something close as terrifying. "Aren't you... going to... eat them?"

"D-Delicious!"

"Er, ah, yum?"

_*choke*_

"Oh, are they really?" Nero's eyes sparkled happily. The majority of students nodded and her face turned serious. "Good, because I'm not in the mood to beat anyone up."

_In moon class classroom_

Kirishima Fuyuki noticed how his classmate shivered in nervousness.

"Fujisaki-kun?" He patted said boy's back. "Is something the matter?"

"I feel like something's gone horribly wrong," replied Fujisaki Nagihiko. "It's like my Nadeshiko personality is somewhere loose in another person's body..."

Poor Nagi-kun – his second identity being taken away from him.

Take Three: If Red Bull Gives You Wings, it Gives Me Sky Rockets!

"I'm Aizawa Nero and it's nice to meet 'ya! Do you like sports? I love sports! As in L-O-V-E, love sports! Do you drink Gatorade? Me neither. I think it sucks! Do you like sports balls? Do you prefer round ones or oblong ones—" Aizawa Kimiko skipped introductions and started bouncing on the walls. She was wearing the girl-ified version of our dear big brother Souma's uniform – green sneakers and all.

Rima turned away from an inwardly gaping Amu to the reader currently – well, reading. "It's another Yaya that's received half its chromosome genes from the loser jack. Need we say more?"

**End scene.**

~Original Character-desu!~

**2. Big Brother! Big Sister! I've Finally Found You!**

The guardians were doing away with paper work and such – big brother Kukai helping them out. Kairi had been dragged in as well while Utau represented both Tsukiyomi siblings through video chat. But the peaceful day turned wonky when the glass double doors opened and in stepped a girl with vibrant violet hair and amber-brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can we help you?"

There was a strong silence, until a familiar stranger raised her head.

"My name is Nero and I'm here to say that..." A dramatic pause. "I... I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko's long lost sister!"

_and the R_

"Mphh. N-No offense!" Souma Kukai gripped onto the table, though he really was trying not to offend the girl one year junior to him. "But, if Fujisaki had a long lost sister, he wouldn't have had to crossdre—"

"Souma-kun!"

"Loser jack, that isn't your secret to tell."

_(That was our dear Beat Jumper and Clown Drop speaking, so you know.)_

"O-Oh," the poor dearie shuffled nervously and a gasp resounded in the royal garden when her hair turned a deep shade of blonde and her eyes a lighter gold. "Then I might as well come clean. I'm a Mashiro."

"Don't be stupid," was the only thing our resident ice queen could muster.

"I'm sorry, but ever since Mashiro-senpai's incident during her younger years, her parents hadn't had enough time to create another offspring. Kindly accept our apologies when we say we don't believe you."

_(Oh, Samurai Soul, ever so polite.)_

"Er... Your sister?" she tried, hair turning red, eyes turning blue.

"... If so, then why does Sanjou-san only make him do the work? Why hasn't she looked for you or ever heard of you? She's twenty one and married; she has power to find you."

"Touché, pop star."

_(Sky Jack and Lunatic Charm/Seraphic Charm working hand in hand.)_

"Ah, did I say Sanjou?" Nero tried bravely, her hair changing again. "I meant you... Tsukiyomi."

"Don't even go there!"

"I'm sure you aren't applying that Aruto-san's been off canoodling with another woman while he's been away?"

"Well played Tadase. Well played."

_(Platinum Royale and the Amulet girl to the rescue!)_

"Hinamori then?"

"Nope."

"Yuiki?"

"Yaya can handle Tsubasa. But you? No way!"

_(That was Dear Baby~)_

"Had to give it a shot." Poor Nero, sucked dry of ideas, turned her head to the last two people.

"I already have four siblings, what's your excuse?" Kukai asked, nudging Tadase who shook his head.

"My mother didn't take stress too well with my grandmother and Aruto-san. You can guess why I'm an only child.

**End scene.**

~ Original Character-desu!~

**3. Chara Count! One, Two, Three...**

"Shugo chara?" The guardians gave a loud exclaim when the new transfer student appeared with these floating chibis around her.

"You can see them?" Well duh; they _are_ the guardians. "Cool, that means you have them too!"

[K] "I merely have one."

[K] "Same."

[Y] "Yaya has Pepe-tan!"

[R] "Kusukusu."

[T] "I have my hands full with just Kiseki."

[U] "Two. My brother has one."

[N] "Two, though mine's a little hard to explain…"

[A] "I have four. Strange, eh?"

"Not really," the new girl shrugged her shoulders at Amu's question before a dozen guardian characters appeared behind her. "I have twelve."

_E_

Nero took their current silence for one that was filled with awe, so she happily skipped away with her charas floating about her, not catching what the others had to say.

[K] "How can she keep track of them?"

[K] "Wouldn't it mean that she's got lots of problems..."

[Y] "Yaya doesn't think anyone can have so many dreams..."

[R] "She might have multiple personalities. No real character whatsoever."

[T] "That's possible. I guess…"

[U] "Possible, sure. But normal, no. It's like she's forcing the little guys out of her chest!"

[N] "I can't believe I'm saying this, but having one or two won't kill them. It'll probably be easier for them."

[A] "G-Good luck to her! Four's already too much..."

**End Scene.**

~Original Character-desu!~

"I can't work with this!" The director crashed in a bean bag chair, her chin length ebony hair getting loose from its tiny ponytail.

"Come on, Rin! Everything's gonna work out soon!" Taco tried to encourage her friend sitting beside her.

"Anyone want refresh— What is my aquatic friend doing sitting in a heap?" Hallie tore into the room, logically placing cans of Cokes and brownie squares on a nearby table before plopping down next to Taco and Rin.

"Must be the project she's working on," Rai muttered, placing the book she'd been reading somewhere (as long as it was a flat surface, it was all right) before joining the three.

"Were they really that harsh?" Alexa waltzed into the room, more food and drinks in her arms.

"Yes!" wailed the director. "Now give me my cookie."

"Azu!" Hearing her first name, she responded just as easily as she did with her second (Rin) and turned her head to come face to face with a bouncing red-head. "A new script came in… and I think you should read it."

_E_

"Oh, my gosh," Azu breathed out, clutching the script folder to her chest before dropping it all together. "Pack your bags."

"What?" Rai gasped, dropping her book (it touched the floor which is considered a flat surface). "Why?"

"Yeah, Rin, Hallie-chan and I are bonding." Taco's eyes stayed glued to the TV.

"Can't it wait Azu-fish?" Hallie added, jumping along.

"I agree. DDR is much more interesting than packing." Alexa was nodding her head along to the music.

"Fine, be that way!" Azu cried out loud, grabbing Ean's arm and towing her away. "It's the end of the world and all you care about is DDR!"

The other four individuals glanced over their shoulders and waited for the loud_ bang_ that would signify Azu's dramatic exit.

"What in the world is in that folder?" Taco wondered before they all went along to grab their things.

* * *

><p>Name: Hiiraga Kazumi<p>

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Charas: Spotted an egg, individual is still unsure of what to do with it

Family Background: The middle child – one older and younger brother

Love Interest: Currently interested in friends and not love, so canon characters are safe

Likes: Watching TV, eating, running, playing soccer, dancing

Dislikes: Losing, bad reruns and thunderstorms

Falls Under Which Category: A sane original character

**THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!**

**SAVE THE COOKIES AND LEAVE THE BROWNIES BEHIND!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! I don't know why I wrote this story. I just felt like it after reading a 'long lost sister' story. I don't mean to offend anyone or anything, but I couldn't resist. Self-insertions aren't actually very prominent in the Rimahiko archive, but I'm not too surprised to find the general SC! archive filled with them.<strong>

**I disclaim everything that does not belong to me, along with these people;**

**Taco/ The Otaku You Fools**

**Hallie/ LoveWishHope - Who is also my fantastic BETA! XD**

**Rai/ Evidence of Rain**

**Alexa/ PurpleDancer123**

**Ean/ WeDidItForTheDead**

***Rin and Azu are the same person. Hazey Rine/Azu had been legally given her second internet handle 'Rin' by the one and only 'Taco.' And no, it has no connection to Kagamine Rin, whatsoever. My name is Cathe[rine]. ^^**

**Feel free to point out stuff and such~**

**Again, no offense to any reader reading this. I made this for a good laugh.**


End file.
